tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miraak Obama
Welcome Hello Miraak Obama, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2985#3067|Plight of the Reachmen(RP) page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 20:01, October 6, 2014 (UTC) The RP Hey Miraak, click here for the RP so far. You can also help me there. Heroesyatta (talk) 16:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Intertwet Sorry I left you on chat by yourself, my internet died on me. Chat Jamzy. Yesterday, while you were gone, we had a problem. There was a person (*Cough, cough* Locksmith) that was making horribly racist jokes about Jews and the Holocaust. I think that you should give him a ban of two days. Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:43, January 7, 2015 (UTC) MAy I have a word with you? my actions iknow were inexcusable, but, in my defense, I didn't know such jokes would be taken so harshly. also I am not rascist. that joke was told to me by my uncle who is rascist. if you looked further in the chat I honestly was telling horrible jokes with no intent of being funny. I do not find that joke funny. I am very sorry. I have a sister who is married to a black guy, so I too do not like racial slurs. if you still decide to ban me from the chat, I understand. I would just like a second chance to redeem myself. once again I am sincerely sorry for what I have done. Locksmith190 (talk) 02:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, just be careful. - Heroiclightlion (Mirk couldn't respond so I did it for him.) he banned me though? Locksmith190 (talk) 03:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Locksmith, I recommend taking the days in which you are banned to think about your previous actions and how you should never do them again. When you are allowed into chat you are expected to behave better than before. Fail to do so, or drop another racist joke, and you'll be banned again. --The Ash God 03:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Flags. Flags everywhere. Remember to make me a flag tomorrow, pwease :3 Here are the instructions: Background: Golden cross, white background Symbol: Bronze Crossed Scimitars behind a silver engraved round shield with a golden big ass key between them Under symbol: A scroll with the latin words: "Numquam prodo, aeternum iugus" HolyWyvern (talk) 22:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Dying roleplay :'(Edit Hey, Mirk! :3 I need extreme help. There's a roleplay with a very interesting concept, but it's dying. So I need your help to revive it! :D Will you help? :3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49554 HolyWyvern (talk) 19:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Walking Dead Don't know if you saw but I made the blog for my Walking Dead RP. I will be making the thread on the week end. 22:16, May 14, 2015 (UTC) About L4D2 Hey Mirk, My L4D2 download is going smoothly, but I think it'll have to wait for a bit. I fear that my net's monhly data allowance of possibly 50 GB per month is about to hit itself. But no worries though. I'll be able to download L4D2 fully once my billing cycle resets after the monthly payment. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 06:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Half-Gods Hey Leo, I was thinking about making my version of Half Gods this week. Since there are no current parts of Half Gods active, I assume that now would be a good time. I will first make a blog about the setting then make the thread. You are welcome to help me as my Co-GM. 11:06, August 26, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants '''must' be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Half-Gods Well so far not much has happened. The only real big event is the battle of Riften, in which the Resdaynians led by Bolyn attacked the Nordic city. The Nords won, thanks to Kyne and her son, and the Dunmer were driven back to their province. Now the Half-Gods are all going their separate ways, for the real problem has yet to arise. 00:10, September 8, 2015 (UTC) if you don't print this shit out i'll be very disappointed с днем рождения сука блять it's We Are Number One but it's an epic/cinematic/whatever rendition/tribute to Meme of the Year 2016 by me because I was bored and promised to make one link Muchas Gracias Para Foto De Carácter Think Kodlak but imperial. Youngish like late 20's. Olive tone skin. Dark Brown hair in style of Kodlak. Eyes Green like Mardis Grad Green but unlike Kodlak both are good. Five O'Clock Shadow. Muscular but well toned. Black Medium like Armor if possible. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ''' ]] 03:00, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Mass Effect Hey Leo, I just wanted to tell you that I've created a Mass Effect RP set 25 years after ME 3 in the Milky Way. As a fan of ME I thought you might be interested. 20:27, April 9, 2017 (UTC)